Supreme Child
by chengsandagan111
Summary: It's been too many decades since Carlos Etrama Di Raizel was born, the child of the Noblesse and the Lord Raskreia. The two year old noble kid based on human calculation. He woke up from an afternoon nap and calls his parents by shaking the entire palace or their brain with his powers. To have such powerful child... it's a blessing! Every child is a blessing!


**A/N** : the moment has come that I took my RaixRaskreia (RaiSkreia) shipping to the higher level. Imagine, you have a child and he woke up from an afternoon nap. He calls you by shaking your entire house or shaking your brain with his powers. To have such powerful and sweet-loving child... it's a blessing! Every child is a blessing! Haha!

Contains **OC** and Rai x Raskreia shipment + spoiler(s) at the bottom A/N.

Please, enjoy and have fun reading this one! :D

* * *

 **Supreme Child**

By: **chengsandagan111**

It's been too many decades since Carlos Etrama Di Raizel was born, the child of the Noblesse and the Lord Raskreia. The two year old noble kid based on human calculation.

Carlos woke up from his afternoon nap with no one around in his bedroom. He hates it. He was used to wake up seeing either his mother Raskreia, her father Cadis Etrama Di Raizel, Frankenstein or anyone of the Lukedonia family leaders around him.

Raskreia was still in the throne room for an impromptu family leader's meeting and Rai on the other hand was in his mansion.

At the middle of the family leader's meeting, everyone got distracted when the whole palace shook for a minute. It's probably Carlos, calling for the Lord's presence. Raskreia sighed.

"...that will be all for today." She said then stood.

The family leaders excused themselves from each other while the other leaders remained in the throne room. They all know whenever this situation happens, family comes first, especially the Lord Raskreia's family.

Raskreia stepped down and immidiately went to the throne room's private door, leaving Gejutel along with the younger leaders.

"Mother..." Carlos called. Sobbing and rubbing his teary eyes while still on his bed.

Soon enough, Raskreia came into his bedroom with a worried look on her face and approached Carlos. She sat on the other side of his bed.

"I'm so sorry that I left you here, alone." Raskreia said and hugged Carlos.

Her hug calmed the little boy and they went out of his room. Raskreia and Carlos took a walk for a moment.

"Mother... Let's go and see father..." Carlos said, holding onto Raskreia's hand as tight as his tiny fingers could.

The Lord Raskreia didn't say a word, she just gave him a gentle pat on his head and smiled warmly. In return, Raskreia received a brightest smile she could ever wanted to see from her son Carlos.

They arrived at Rai's mansion and found no one at the hallway, but Raskreia could feel there are people inside the Noblesse's residence.

Her guess was right when she knocked and came in to Rai's favorite room. Just like the old days, Rai was standing by the window. But this time, whenever Rai hears his door open, Raskreia and Carlos can always see the Noblesse's happy face already waiting for them.

"Father!" Carlos called and ran towards the Noblesse wearing his brightest smile.

Rai kneeled and reached out his waiting arms for Carlos. As soon as the supreme child got the chance to hug his father, Rai lifted him and carried in his arms. Carlos leaned his head and draped his little arms on Rai's shoulder then the Noblesse's hand gently patting Carlos's back.

"Did he woke up alone again?" Rai calmly asked Raskreia. The Lord cringed after hearing the question.

"Y- yes. There was an impromptu family leader's meeting and I forgot to wake him before I left..." Raskreia briefly explained.

"I see... I felt him calling you earlier..." Rai said. Talking about the intensity of Carlos's presence whenever that situation happens, when their child wakes up alone and crying.

"I- I'm sorry..." Raskreia mumbled.

"Don't be. We are still learning." Rai replied and smiled at Raskreia.

Later then, the door opened and Frankenstein walked in. Carlos made his way out of Rai's arms and ran towards Frankenstein. The Noblesse's servant can't say 'no' to this kid, for Carlos was his Master's child.

"Can I play in the garden, Frankenstein? Can I? Can I?" Carlos asked. His one arm hanging over Frankenstein's shoulder.

"Of course, you can." The dark spear master answered cheerfully.

Then, Rai, Raskreia and Frankenstein along with Carlos Etrama Di Raizel went to the mansion's frontyard and let the child play for a while together with Tao, Takeo and M21 who just arrived from Seoul, Korea.

* * *

 **A/N** : I'm not so sure on how should I calculate Carlos's age though, but I made this young adorable OC as an embodiment of the RaiSkreia pair. What was the reason why I got him? Remember when Gejutel told us (from season 7 when the PL's soul weapon from Rai's mansion extended Rai's life force) that the soul weapon Ragnarok will never have its true form when it's incomplete and never combined into one? Well, here it is. I used a power called 'imagination' which made the RaiSkreia pair to create a supreme child and the embodiment of their Ragnaroks, hahaha! And from the bottom of my heart, I just wanna say "sorry" to the other Rai x ? shippers, but I'm shipping these two so hard that no one could ever stop me from loving these two. (They look good together, right? XD)


End file.
